supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bomba subespacial
La bomba subespacial (Subspace Bomb en inglés; ''亜空間爆弾 Akūkan Bakudan'' en japonés) es el arma principal del ejército del subespacio. Al detonar, separa el área adyacente del Mundo de Trofeos y la transporta al Subespacio, dejando un oscuro portal donde ocurrió la explosión. El efecto es aditivo, pues es posible afectar una mayor área al detonar varias bombas al mismo tiempo. Cada bomba requiere de dos R.O.B. centinelas para funcionar y, al activarse, aprisiona los brazos de los R.O.B.s, lo que resulta en su sacrificio al detonar la bomba. Se desconoce el porqué de la necesidad de esto, aunque es posible que el poder de los R.O.B. sea necesario para que funcione. Historia Las bombas subespaciales fueron diseñadas y construidas en la Isla de los Antiguos. Por lo tanto, existe una enorme fábrica, capaz de contener docenas de bombas a la vez. La bomba subespacial promedio tiene un tiempo de detonación de tres minutos, tiempo suficiente como para que el ejército pueda abandonar el área. Ya que las bombas siempre detonaron con éxito, no se sabe si es posible detener la cuenta regresiva; los personajes trataron de detener cada explosión, solo para fallar en cada intento. Galleom posee una bomba subespacial autosuficiente en su cabeza. Esta bomba no necesitaba de R.O.B.s para ser activada, y tenía un tiempo de detonación de quince segundos. Galleom usó esta bomba al ser derrotado por segunda vez por Lucas y el Entrenador Pokémon, intentando llevárselos consigo, aunque no tuvo éxito. Las bombas subespaciales se volvieron obsoletas casi al final del Emisario Subespacial, debido a ser reemplazadas por el destructor subespacial. Este tiene el mismo efecto que las bombas, pero posee un mayor alcance y no necesitaba de R.O.B.s para funcionar. Una vez que el destructor fue completado, todas las bombas subespaciales en la Isla de los Antiguos fueron detonadas para poder traer la máquina al mundo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|120px :Bomba subespacial :Un arma que, al explotar, transfiere al subespacio todo lo que se encuentre en su onda expansiva. Las zonas que pasan a integrar el subespacio flotan en burbujas; cada una de ellas conforma una colonia. Para detonar una bomba, se deben destruir a dos R.O.B. a la vez, algo que aflige profundamente al Ministro antiguo. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Subspace Bomb :A weapon that, when it explodes, draws every part of this world within its blast range into Subspace. The areas drawn into Subspace this way float about in bubbles as individual colonies. To detonate a bomb, two R.O.B.s must be destroyed in the process. The Ancient Minister is bitterly aggrieved by this fact. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Curiosidades *Ike fue el único personaje que logró desactivar una bomba subespacial, logrando destruirla. Es importante notar, sin embargo, que esta no había iniciado su cuenta regresiva. *Las bombas subespaciales nunca se utilizan en la cúspide glacial, la Hal Abarda, el Reino del Cielo, ni en el bosque. **Aún así, estos lugares aparecen en El gran laberinto. Véase también Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.